First Day Teaching
by Harpiebird
Summary: Mohinder/Ororo. Mohinder's first day teaching at Xavier's School for the Gifted Youngsters. Post X3 and post episode 23 of Heroes.


**First Day Teaching**

**Fandom: **Heroes x X-Men Movieverse

**Pairing: **Mohinder/Ororo

**Characters: **Mohinder Suresh, Ororo Munroe

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Post X3. Post Episode 23 – Season 1 of _Heroes_.

**Summary:** Mohinder's first day teaching at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

**Rating:** PG/K+

**Words:** 650

**A/N: **The idea of this pairing came to me during school, and I was able to write half of it down. And once I got home I typed it up and finished it. I hope you either like this pairing or enjoyed this short fic. The speech Mohinder says in this story at the beginning is from the episode One Giant Leap (Episode 3). Written for the X-Men/Heroes LJ Community Challenge #2.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone or anything.

- - -

"When evolution selects its agents, it does so at a cost. It makes demands in exchange for singularity, and you may be asked to do something against your very nature. Suddenly, the change in your life that should have been wonderful comes as a betrayal. It may seem cruel, but the goal is nothing short of self-preservation, survival."

Ororo Munroe stood in the doorway of the class room, smiling. She went unnoticed by the teacher and students. She listened attentively to his lesson.

"This force, evolution, is not sentimental. Like the earth itself, it knows only the hard facts of life's struggle with death. All you can do is hope and trust that when you've served its needs faithfully, there may still remain some glimmer of the life you once knew."

She loved hearing him voicing his speeches, which had been the reason she had invited him to teach at the institute. She hadn't been too surprised when most of the older students signed up for his class over the summer, and from what she could tell from the door way, they really liked his Genetics class. But then, it _was_ only the first day.

"I would like you all to write a one page opinion of your power or powers, due Wednesday. So, any questions?" Mohinder Suresh stared at his class and smiled softly at the shakes of the heads of his students. "Good, you are dismissed." The students packed up their books and bags and left the classroom. Ororo left the doorway before any of the students could leave, so she wouldn't get run over. After the last student left, Ororo quietly entered the room.

"How was your first day?" Ororo asked, Mohinder turned around to face her and smiled. She brushed her hair out of her face as she walked closer to his desk in the front of the classroom.

"Pretty good, I believe. I think I held their attention the whole period. I hadn't caught anyone sleeping." Mohinder answered, letting out a laugh. He walked in front of his desk and leaned back against it.

"That's good… usually the kids don't pay attention on the first day. Mostly their too busy to catch up over the summer for those who don't stay, and sleeping or daydreaming for the other kids." Storm stated, leaning against a table used as the student's desk. "You know, I'm surprised you didn't have any groans or complaints about that paper you assigned for homework."

"I was too, I was expecting that… had a joke ready and all too." Mohinder admitted, causing Ororo to laugh. Mohinder grinned at her.

Ororo blushed softly as he smiled down at her, "So, you feel like celebrating for your success first day of teaching?"

"Maybe, what do have in mind?" Mohinder asked, blushing as well.

"A lovely and small restaurant, that serves the best food I've ever had. I haven't been able to go to it for a long time, and I hate going by myself. It is really quite nice," Ororo stated, hoping he would say yes. Not that she admitted it to anyone (except for Logan but he that didn't count… he figured it out by himself), but she really liked Mohinder. Romantically.

"It sounds lovely, I would love to go with you… what time will we be leaving?" Mohinder smiled, still blushing. Ororo's lips broke into a full fledged grin.

"Great! How about seven?"

"Sounds good," Mohinder answered. Ororo couldn't stop smiling; she got off of the table.

"I'll see you at the front doors at seven o'clock then," she promised. Mohinder nodded smiling as well. He was excited to go as well and unknown to both parties, for the same reason why Ororo was. "I'll see you then."

"See you soon, my friend," Mohinder spoke in his native tongue, causing Ororo to smile. She loved his language, it was beautiful she thought.

**THE END.**


End file.
